Conventionally, a navigation device including node indicating means and re-searching means is known (see Patent Document 1). In order for an operator to modify through the use of a touch panel a portion of a recommended route which has already been searched, the node indicating means allow the operator to touch-input a node such as an intersection on the recommended route (hereinafter called “a previous node”) and allow the operator to move the previous node to another node such as another intersection displayed on a map (hereinafter called “a new node”) by use of a drag and drop operation. The re-searching means re-search an alternate recommended route so that the alternate recommended route can pass through the new node.
An information processor allowing an operator to modify a portion of a recommended route is also known (see Patent Document 2). To this end, through the use of a touch panel, the information processor allows the operator to designate as fixed points two points on a recommended route which has already been searched, allows the operator to pinch a line segment included in a portion of the already searched recommended route between the two fixed points with his thumb and his forefinger, and allows the operator to move the pinched line segment by use of a drag and drop operation.
A map information display device is also known (see Patent Document 3). Through use of a click ball mechanism, the map information display device allows an operator to move a destination point which has already been set by use of a drag and drop operation.
A navigation device which allows an operator to draw by hand through the use of a touch panel a line including two points on an already searched recommended route and re-searches a route along the drawn line so that the route can form a portion of the recommended route is also known (see Patent Document 4).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-3328    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-304256    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-296134    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-74481